Mentor Oliver Rides Again!
by LycoX
Summary: After learning that there's a new Speedster in Central that is on the good side, Oliver decides to travel there to see about helping the newbie out like he did with Barry.


**Mentor Oliver**

 **Rides Again!**

 **(Or Tries**

 **Too Anyway!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is a sequel to my Flash story 'Permission'. And can be seen as a tie in for 'Saving The Wild'. And as always, Patty/Barry rides on.**

* * *

He really should have been expecting it. He really should have. But alas, Barry Allen didn't! What with having been so focused on Dr. Alchemy, that douchebag Julian, his relationship with Patty going great, and helping Jesse learn the ropes of speedy herodom! But yeah, he definitely should have expected his good pal and mentor, Oliver Queen to show up in his city after finally hearing about Jesse and her speedy powers! The Speedster knew through the grapevine, aka Felicity Smoak, that the man was also awfully proud of his new team after one of them went back for another team mate after getting himself into a bad position with their most recent big bad. And Barry had to wonder if they were coming along or if it was just Oliver himself! And damn was he nervous about the guy coming as he didn't want Jesse to experience arrows to the back thank you very much!

No telling how Harry would react to it! Speeding his way through STAR Labs in effort to find Jesse and warn her of the coming doom, he soon thankfully found her in the Speed Training Room. Though she certainly wasn't training! Oh no sir! In fact, she was busy making out with her newfound boyfriend Wally West! But hey, he wasn't gonna say anything about anything as it wasn't his place and he loved the fact the two had found one another. And that they had gotten themselves a chance to be together instead of being ripped apart thanks to whatever kind of circumstances. His arrival however would break the two apart and looking guilty as well! "Barry! We umm..." Began a nervous Jesse.

"Were getting ready for her to start training!" Supplied an equally nervous Wally.

Barry could only grin at the two. "Relax, guys, its okay and I'm sorry for even interrupting you two as it is but I had to talk to you Jesse."

"Talk to me? About what?" Asked the newbie Speedster in concern as Wally held her hand to provide comfort.

Here, Barry chuckled a little nervously. "Uhh, you know how the Green Arrow was and still kind of is one of my mentors?"

"Yeah, we know. Which… Considering how that guy is, I'm surprised you would even do that, man."

"Agreed! He's pretty extreme!" Declared Jesse in full on agreement.

"Well… He's coming here cause he wants to do for you what he did for me."

The two looked at each other before looking back at him while Jesse started to pale. "Man, please tell me I did NOT just hear what I thought I did." Warned Wally as no way was he gonna let that guy near his girl damnit!

Barry winced. "Uhh, yeah, you did hear that. Look, I promise I will be there with you to make sure he doesn't do anything like arrows to the back. Okay? I'll even bring Patty along too."

Cause while she certainly had no problems with his alter ego, she wasn't a huge fan of the Green Arrow due to some of the tactics he employed! That, and she felt he should do Green Arrow stuff during the day too instead of just doing it at night like some gosh darned creature of the night! Which had made Barry laugh his ass off after hearing that description and couldn't help but wonder how Oliver would handle hearing that. "You'll really be there?" Asked Jesse uncertainly as she leaned in to Wally for support.

"I really will be. I'm your mentor and friend after all and I'd be sucky ones at that if I let you face him on your own."

"And I'll personally knock him on his ass if he tries anything." Promised Wally.

Barry had to wince at that mental image as he really didn't want to see what Oliver would do if that happened! A short time later would see everyone in the Main Cortex watching the outside monitors as Oliver and friends showed up. Leading to Patty asking one particular question. "Wait… Why is Mayor Queen even here?" Asked the Detective in confusion.

"He's a good friend of mine and well…" Trailed off the Speedster and allowing his girlfriend to fill in the blanks.

Leading to her looking at him in shock! "He's the… He's the Green Arrow!?"

"Yep!"

"Isn't that like… I don't know, a conflict of interest considering he's the Mayor?"

"And that my friend, is just something to not even think too much about. As that way lies headaches and the like." Spoke up Cisco as he loaded up a song that his speedy friend had told him to play once Oliver got nearer to the front doors.

And play it he did much to the confusion of everyone but Barry! Who was grinning like a loon as Type O Negative's Black Number 1 began to play. He had to chuckle when Oliver made an annoyed face while his new team members looked around in confusion. Patty couldn't help but giggle when she heard some of the lyrics as it reminded her of a certain view point she had of the Star City Vigilante! "You remembered me saying that?"

"Hard not too." Replied an amused Barry.

Grinning hugely at him, she reached over and kissed him soundly on the lips while Cisco and Iris fake gagged at the whole thing. Wally was holding Jesse's hand as she nervously watched the monitors with Caitlin looking on in concerned sympathy. And as for Harry? Well, he was near the entrance with his favorite big gun! Something Oliver was a bit on the surprised side to see once he and the others minus Felicity, Laurel, and Thea made their arrival as those three had things to take of back in Star. "You wanna put that away?" Growled out Oliver.

"No, not particularly."

Sighing in annoyance, the archer chose to glare menacingly at him and feeling even more annoyed when it failed to work on him. "Harry, you can stop aiming that thing at him now. He's not gonna do anything." Spoke up Barry.

"I might take that thing from him and break his arm."

"And have Felicity get mad at you for it?"

"Her getting mad at me isn't really a concern for me."

"Yeah, he and the Lawyer lady are circlin' around one another." Supplied Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez helpfully.

Evelyn chuckled. "Its kinda gross too."

"But kinda romantic in a way." Added in Curtis while Oliver just sighed and shook his head.

The trio then turned to Rory who had been looking around at the Main Cortex in awe. Evelyn had to clear her throat to get his attention. "Huh? I'm sorry. What'd you say?"

"We were curious about what you thought of our fearless leader and the Lawyer lady circlin' around around one another, Rags."

"Oh, I uhh… I don't have anything to say actually."

What those two did was their business thank you very much! And if it made Felicity unhappy? Well, that was fine by him as he still had a lot of issues regarding what happened to Havenrock and her part in it. His trio of team mates shook their heads at him as of course he wouldn't have much of an opinion about it! "Look, my love life aside, which doesn't need any kind of focus on here, can we please get serious here?"

"I don't know, Queen, it seems fun to see you getting your heels busted."

"That's chops." Threw out Cisco helpfully and earning an eye roll from Harry over it.

But the man did shoulder his gun so to speak, allowing for Oliver and Team Arrow 3.0 to come inside. Cisco came up to them in excitement and started to talk animatedly about how he had so many ideas to help improve their suit designs, making those aside from Curtis look at one another uncertainly. Curtis himself was just as excited and all for the fun to be had. Jesse eyed Oliver warily from her spot while Wally just glared at him. "So, you're the big bad Green Arrow." Stated the young man.

"Mayor by day, Vigilante by night. Which… Doesn't that cause a conflict of interest?" Asked a curious Patty who was still on that line of thinking as it had to be addressed darn it!

"No." Replied the archer shortly as he didn't have time to even try and think about that.

Not that he would have wanted too of course! "You know, its funny, our old world's Green Arrow was a lot older then you. So seeing a younger GA, and it being the son… Well… Kinda trippy."

"I'm just gonna leave that alone as I don't even think I want to know." Decided Oliver.

"Uhh, so you and Felicity aren't-" Began Barry but was cut off as his friend and mentor suddenly raised up his bow and fired off two arrows at the same time.

Things seemed to slow down rapidly at that for Wally and before he knew it, he found himself in front of his girlfriend with the arrows in his hand. Looking at the archer, he glared at him. "Try that again, and I'll drag your ass all over the city." Warned the young man as his eyes sparked with yellow and red electricity.

"A part of battle is dealing with unexpected surprise attacks. If you can't deal with that, then you don't need to be on the field."

Jesse, not even bothering to care about what he just said, let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Wally and even kissed him. As she was so happy he had finally gained his speed! Even if everyone else was shocked by it! "You finally got your speed!"

"When it comes to you, I'd do just about anything to make sure you're safe, Miss Speedster." Replied Wally in a soft but serious voice.

Making Jesse smile at him happily and then kissing him. "And whatever West leaves of you, I'll personally ensure gets left on the least advanced Earth in existance." Declared an angry Harry.

Oliver looked at him and seeing that the man was deadly serious, nodded at him. "Noted."

There would thankfully be no more sudden surprise arrow attacks after that and once Jesse got over her wariness of Oliver, came to enjoy what he wanted to teach her. Even going over what she'd already been taught by Barry to help solidify it in her mind even more. Wally too would learn quite a bit despite his annoyance towards Oliver's tactics. And once he and Jesse got some free time to theirselves, he completely reveled in the freedom his new found speed had given him. Allowing for him and his awesome as can be girlfriend to race through out the city hand in hand and smiling hugely all the while. Oliver however, would be decidedly un-amused when Barry began to sing about him being a creature of the night and causing a lot of laughter to erupt over it. But when he thought about it, the laughter and joy, even if at his expense, was a Hell of a lot better then having to deal with fear, uncertainty, anger, and worry.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Not entirely sure this came out the way I had been thinking of it in my head but it works either way in my view.**


End file.
